tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay: The Baby Company
9:45HockeybenClaire: *in the snackroom* OK, what kind of food do the babies like? **grabs chicken for WK* *9:45Chicocaba*crawls off to the cathedral* *9:45Crazypuppy(lol he's locked up) *9:45HockeybenHe's locked in with the others! ** ( ) *9:45PoofFan93Fairly: *cries and screams* *9:46Chicocaba(oh, sorry forgot that* *) * *9:46CrazypuppyCrazy: *9:46HockeybenClaire: *opens cupboard full of baby food* Great! But since when did we have baby food here? *9:46Island1(XD) *9:46PoofFan93 *9:46Chicocaba*tries to go through bars but cant* *9:46Hockeyben*takes baby food and chicken back to the pen* *(its chaos in the pen) *9:46PoofFan93WK: *9:47CrazypuppyCrazy: *wakes up* *9:47Killswitch762Kevin: *9:47HockeybenSkip: *punches Maria* My food! *9:47PoofFan93WK: *smells chicken, Wakes up* CHIKN! *9:47CrazypuppyCrazy: fud *9:47HockeybenClaire: Aww... *hands wk a drumstick* *9:47Killswitch762Kevin: *wakes up* oh fudge *9:47ChicocabaPANEM!!!! *9:47HockeybenClaire: *feeds Crazy some baby food* Crazy like? *9:48CrazypuppyCrazy: :X *spits it out* *9:48HockeybenClaire: (facepalm) why not!? *9:48CrazypuppyCrazy: gagah meh *9:48ChicocabaPanem!! ( *9:48CrazypuppyCrazy: *throws food at Chito* * *9:49Hockeyben(CHAZY MOMENT ) *9:49Crazypuppy( lolno) *9:49PoofFan93 ** ( ) *9:49Island1(Lets have the babies do a food fight1) *9:49Hockeyben(ok!) *WK: *throws chicken bone at Claire* *9:49Chicocaba*goes straight into his mouth) WAAA!!!! VOLO PANEM!!!! *9:49CrazypuppyCrazy: *9:49Killswitch762Kevin: *trips over* OH FUDGE *9:50HockeybenClaire: Ouch! WK! *9:50PoofFan93WK: *takes off diaper* FWEEDOME! *( ) *9:50CrazypuppyCrazy: *takes baby food and throws it at Kevin* * *9:50Killswitch762Kevin :X *9:50PoofFan93(Kevin cries for the first time ) *9:50HockeybenWK: *throws diaper at Crazy, and it lands on her head* *9:51Chicocaba*starts biting his book* *9:51CrazypuppyCrazy: *cries* *9:51Killswitch762Kevin: hehehe *takes off diaper and throws it at Chito* *9:52HockeybenMaria: *is drawing a picture of Keswick on the wall* ( ) *9:52PoofFan93( ) *9:52Island1( ) *9:52PoofFan93R: *cries* *9:52Crazypuppy( ) *9:52HockeybenMaria: Mah Kswich! *9:52CrazypuppyCrazy: *throws jar at Kat* *9:52PoofFan93( ) *9:52Killswitch762Kevin: *trying to be a ladies man* ( ) *9:53PoofFan93( ) *9:53Island1(Oh boy...) *9:53HockeybenSkip: *erases picture* GAH! *9:53PoofFan93R: *starts to scream* *9:53CrazypuppyCrazy: *falls to ground* oof *9:53HockeybenMaria: *cries loudly* KSWICH! *9:53Killswitch762Kevin: KSWICH *9:54HockeybenClaire: STOP IT EVERYONE! **there's a momentary pause, and then they all howl even louder* *9:54CrazypuppyCrazy: *Crawls over to Kevin* *9:54PoofFan93*all the babies look at Claire, Then start bawling* *9:54Crazypuppy( poor Claire) *9:54Chicocaba*stops biting the book and stares at Claire* *9:54Killswitch762Kevin: *9:54HockeybenMaria: *kicks Skip* MAH KSWICH! *9:54CrazypuppyCrazy: *hits Kevin and crawls away* *9:55Killswitch762Kevin: *9:55CrazypuppyCrazy: *sits next to Kat and Chito* *9:55HockeybenWK: *finds a blaster in the corner* FUNNEH! *shoots blaster, hitting Crazy* *9:55Chicocaba*hits crazy with the book* *9:55CrazypuppyCrazy: *Cries* *shep *hits Chito* *9:56Hockeyben( why is everyone hitting Crazy?) *9:56Killswitch762Kevin: *runs to Crazy* BOOEEH *9:56Chicocaba(inside, He's actualy saying "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPEL YOU! ) *9:56Crazypuppy( she's a punching bag ) *9:56Chicocaba*hits wk also* *9:56HockeybenWK: *cries* *9:57Killswitch762Kevin: *runs to Crazy* BOOEEH *9:57HockeybenMaria: *is pretending a pillow is Keswick* *hugs pillow* Mah Kswich! *9:57CrazypuppyChief: Claire...what are you doing? *9:57Hockeyben( how about we have claire take the babies home at the end of the day? ) *9:57Crazypuppy(sure) *9:57HockeybenClaire: Trying to get these nightmares to calm down! *9:57Island1(I like that idea!) *9:57Hockeyben(lets have the chief say its closing time now) *Fairly: *throws baseball at Crazy* *9:58CrazypuppyChief: it's closing time.....you need to take those babies with you *Crazy: bubeh *9:58HockeybenClaire: *jaw drops* WHAT!? I can't take them home chief I just can't! *9:58Killswitch762Kevin: BOOEH *9:58PoofFan93(( Heh, I'm drawing baby Chito right now... )) *9:59Hockeyben( ) *9:59Island1(Aww...) *9:59CrazypuppyChief: you'll have to *( yays) *9:59HockeybenClaire: *is almost crying* ok... *9:59PoofFan93Claire's house *9:59Hockeyben( ) *10:00Crazypuppy(brb) *10:00PoofFan93^ *( ok ) *10:00HockeybenWK: Where chicken? *10:00Island1(Oh dear... the babies are going to wreck her house aren't they/) *10:00Hockeyben(yes!) *10:00Island1(Great!) *10:01PoofFan93(What book is Chito reading? ) *10:01HockeybenMaria: KSWICH? *knocks over a lamp* *Crazy: *opens fridge door* FUD! **grabs food and starts throwing it* *10:01Chicocaba(@PF: Prayer book, The Liturgy of the Hours ) *10:01HockeybenClaire: CRAZY! STOP IT! *Crazy: *giggles* *10:02PoofFan93(( @Chico: Ah, ok. )) *10:02Chicocaba*Crawls off still going towards the cathedral* *10:02HockeybenClaire: Chito! Come back! *10:02Chicocaba*sits on the Bishop's throne* goo goo *sucks thumb* *10:03Hockeyben*Maria is crawling upstairs* WHERE KSWICH? **a huge crashing noise is heard upstairs* *Claire: Uh-oh! *runs upstairs* **Claire comes upstairs and finds it in ruins* *Claire: Maria! What did you do!? *10:04PoofFan93( brb, I have to go eat something real quick, And you guys can still do the RP while I'm gone if you want. brb. )) *10:04Island1(Alright.) *10:04HockeybenMaria: KSWICH! *10:04Chicocaba(guys, Mind if i bring in some civilians here? ) *10:05Hockeyben*meanwhile downstairs, the babies are destroying the living room* *10:05Island1(I guess can do that...) *10:05Chicocaba(after all, Chito is sitting on the bishop's throne ) *10:05HockeybenWK: FUNNEH! *blasts couch* *10:05Chicocaba(and some people mistake him for the real bishop ) *AMOROX1220 has joined the chat. *10:05HockeybenCrazy: *throws food* *10:05AMOROX1220look im sorry about how i acted *10:06Island1(Get out we don't want you here.) *10:06Killswitch762Kevin: *runs to WK* SLEET BWO AND HEWWA JELL!!! *AMOROX1220 has left the chat. *AMOROX1220 has joined the chat. *10:06Hockeyben( ) *10:06Chicocaba( LOL ) *10:06AMOROX1220im just trying to say sorry *10:06HockeybenWK: YEH! *(apologize for insulting me then) *10:07AMOROX1220sorry *i didn't mean it dude *10:07Island1(And for ruining our RP!) *10:07AMOROX1220you were *just making me mad *10:07Island1That's no excuse. *10:07HockeybenI did nothing that warranted you to get mad. *10:07Chicocaba(you were gong against what was established and persisted on your own agenda) *(going* ) *10:08Island1(Yeah, what he said!) *10:08PoofFan93( I'm back, And I see AMO has arrived. ) *10:08Chicocaba(yup) *10:08Island1(Welcome back, Yeah...) *10:08AMOROX1220look are you going to except my apology or not *10:08Crazypuppy(back ) *10:09PoofFan93( wb CP ) *10:09Hockeyben( wb ) *10:09AMOROX1220i said i was sorry *and i mean it *10:09Hockeyben( so the babies were destroying Claire's house while you two were away ) *10:09Island1(Yes but is that really good enough?) *10:09AMOROX1220i didn't mean what i said *10:09Island1(Sure, you didn't...) *10:09AMOROX1220sometimes i lose my cool *like kevin *10:10Island1(That's still no excuse.) *10:10AMOROX1220(no offense) *are you going to accept my apology or not *i told q to KICK me cuz of the way i acted *10:11Hockeybenidk yet... *10:11AMOROX1220so can you forgive me? *10:11Hockeybeni guess so *but next time, don't force your own way in an rp you join later *10:11Island1(Yeah... I guess, you do seen sincery) *10:12Hockeybenor insult me *10:12PoofFan93(( Finished drawing baby Chito. (cute) )) * *10:12Island1(Yay!) *10:12Hockeyben( can we get back to the rp now? ) *10:12PoofFan93(( Yes. )) *10:12Chicocaba(@PF: dude, just a recommendation, Let's import the emotes from the main wiki. Sound good to you? ) *10:12Island1(Yes lets) *10:12Hockeyben(ok, the babies were wrecking claire's house) * *10:13PoofFan93(( @Chico: Ok. )) *10:13Hockeyben(btw can i be a chatmod on the main wiki? ) *10:13PoofFan93(( Same here. May I be a Chat Mod too? )) *10:13Island1(I they should.) **Think *10:14PoofFan93(( Back to the RP )) *10:14Chicocaba(and baby chito is now in the cathedral.... boy how will claire explain the priests kneeling before him thinking he is the real bishop? ) *10:14PoofFan93(( )) *10:14Chicocaba(@HB and PF: Let it be so! *10:14CrazypuppyCrazy: *throws pillows* *10:14PoofFan93(( @Chico: Yay! )) *10:14Hockeyben( YAY ) *10:15PoofFan93WK: *finishes eating the last piece of Chicken and falls alseep* *10:15Killswitch762Kevin: *falls off random object* OH FUDGE *10:15PoofFan93* asleep *10:15HockeybenClaire: Great... My house is being demolished... *starts to cry* *10:15AMOROX1220(so who did this *10:15Island1(Not this again) *10:15PoofFan93Claire: Thanks goodness it's bedtime! *ywans* I'm tired! ** yawns *10:16AMOROX1220Baby Amo: TELL THEM WHO'S BOSS *THEY WILL STOP *10:16Island1(Babies can't talk!) *10:16PoofFan93(( @AMO: THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER, Remember?! )) *AMOROX1220 has been kicked by Hockeyben. *10:16ChicocabaFr. Jeff: So... Fr Roy.... *points to baby chito on the Bishop's throne* THAT's are new bishop? *Fr. Roy: I guess so.... *AMOROX1220 has joined the chat. *10:16PoofFan93(( )) *10:16AMOROX1220i was asking who turned them into babies *AMOROX1220 has been kicked by PoofFan93. *AMOROX1220 has joined the chat. *10:17PoofFan93(( THE YOUNG GUN DID )) *10:17AMOROX1220AND I DIDNT KNOW BABIES COULDNT TALK *oh that old thing? *10:17Island1(You got to be kidding me) *AMOROX1220 has been kicked by Hockeyben. *AMOROX1220 has joined the chat. *10:18AMOROX1220some of them were talking *kevin was *AMOROX1220 has been banned by PoofFan93 (undo). *10:18ChicocabaFr. Jeff: Works for me *bows down in respect to the supposed "bishop" * *10:18Hockeyben( BACK TO ZE RP... WITH PILLZ) *10:19PoofFan93(( )) *10:19Chicocaba(I feel sorry for Jeff and Roy ) *10:19Island1( ) *10:19Chicocaba(they think a baby is their Bishop! ) *10:19PoofFan93(( )) *10:19Chicocaba*baby chito wets himself on the throne* *10:20Hockeyben( ) *10:20PoofFan93(( )) *10:20ChicocabaFr. Roy: Long live the New bishop! *10:20Island1(Won't they realize he's a baby eventually?) *10:20Hockeyben*at Claire's house* *Claire: *is crying* My H-house! *sniffs* *10:20CrazypuppyCrazy: *crawls up to Claire* *TheWonderKat has joined the chat. *10:21Hockeyben( hi wk) *10:21Killswitch762( sup bro ) *10:21TheWonderKatHOLY SHI- EVERYONE IS HERE *10:21Island1(Hi WK) *10:21Crazypuppy(hi Kat) * *10:21PoofFan93(( YEP )) *10:21Hockeyben(because AMO annoyed us) *10:21Island1(Yep!) *10:21Killswitch762( sup bro ) *10:21TheWonderKat(Wait, what happened?) *10:22PoofFan93(( It's a long story... )) *10:22TheWonderKat( Then tell it ) *10:22Island1(What she said) *10:22Killswitch762( CHECK THIS BULLSHET OUT http://killswitch762.deviantart.com/journal/#/d5e8do9 ) *10:22Hockeyben(we were doing an rp, he annoyed us and insulted me so we left) *(and came here to continue it) *10:22Island1(^) *10:22PoofFan93( ^ ) *10:23Killswitch762( CHECK THIS BULLSHET OUT http://killswitch762.deviantart.com/journal/#/d5e8do9 ) *10:23Hockeyben( cool KS) *(can we get back to the rp now? ) *10:24PoofFan93^ ** ( ) *10:24HockeybenClaire: *is crying* *10:24Killswitch762( yeah. motherf*ckin Kat's gonna be in it ) *( yes ) *10:24CrazypuppyCrazy: *pulls on Claire's pants* *10:25HockeybenClaire: *looks down* What C-Crazy? *sniffs* *10:25Killswitch762Kevin: *appears randomly behind Crazy* *10:25PoofFan93(( Well, Claire is lucky she dosn't have to change any diapers...YET. )) *10:25CrazypuppyCrazy: *reaches hands out* hueg? *10:25Island1(Aww... how cute!) *10:25TheWonderKat(( Q is PMing me the log )) *10:25PoofFan93(( Aww.... )) *10:26HockeybenClaire: Aww... *picks up Crazy and hugs her* *10:26CrazypuppyCrazy: *squeezes Claire's nose* *10:27Island1( ) *10:27HockeybenClaire: Ouch! *10:27CrazypuppyCrazy: *10:27Hockeyben*a horrible smell comes from upstairs... where Maria is* *10:27Chicocaba(lol, I dont wanna interrupt the flow, so I'm just gonna say that at the cathedral, more and more priests gather to see the "new bishop" ) *10:27Hockeyben( ) *10:27Chicocaba(I feel so sorry for them ) *10:27HockeybenClaire: Aww, its fine Crazy. *cuddles Crazy* *10:27CrazypuppyCrazy: *rubs Claire's nose* * * *10:28Island1(Aww... the mental image is just so cute!0 *10:28Killswitch762Kevin: *upstairs* :X *10:28HockeybenClaire: Aww... *pats Crazy's head* *10:28CrazypuppyCrazy: *points upstairs* :X Category:Fan fiction